


57 Reasons

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Negative Two [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following discovering Locus alive and well on 57 Main Street, Felix comes to terms that this isn’t a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	57 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergent after S13E18. One mention of homophobic language.

The only light was the moon that streamed in from one of the few windows in the small apartment above the coffee shop. Despite Felix’s attempts at something a little more rushed, a little more hasty, a little more hurried, like Locus would disappear if he didn’t hold onto him.

“Shhhhh, I’m not going anywhere now. It’s not a race,” Locus whispered against Felix’s neck once the door was closed and his tie had been loosened. He kissed Felix’s skin with each button he freed from the shirt once he pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders, slowly spreading his fingers under the shirt once it was open. Locus pushed that off too, fingers tracing over scars barely covered by the muscle top underneath. “Have you always worn this many clothes?”

“Shut up.” Felix pulled Locus in to kiss him, a little more hurried than Locus had been going.

“What did I tell you about rushing? I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going anywhere. We can have this. We have this,” Locus told him when he broke the kiss to pull the muscle tank off of him. Felix shook his head a little and closed his eyes when he felt the cashmere sweater brush against his chest, pulling Locus in closer with a hug that he had been waiting for since they… no he, left Chorus. He had waited for it. Wished for it. He could melt into it like he had wanted to. In reality, they had lost, but now, it was in the best way possible.

“I know you aren’t going to believe it, but we can slow down. After all these years, we have a reason to slow down. We have a time where we can just smell the roses.” Locus kissed him again, this time on the cheek while his hands ran over the many scars that kept pulling them away from the simpler reality of being a civilian.

“You’re so fucking gross.” Felix stuck his tongue out, then kissed his cheek, giving in to the idea just enough to listen to what Locus had to say about the matter. “When did you get so wrapped up in a romantic ideal like this?”

“When I realized we could both run away and have it because now that we’re both here, away from Hargrove, the war, the simulation troopers, there’s nothing to stand in our way.” Locus stared at him, trying to make Felix realize exactly what he was saying.

“Dude, you’re messed the fuck up if you think that I’m going to stay here in an ocean town being your little coffee bitch, just so you can run away.” Felix pushed away until Locus stopped him.

“You know, you told me about a place like this once. Not in an ocean town or anything, but you wanted to retire. The money is there. I’m here, and you know what, I’m not going to go anywhere. So what do you say? I realize I’m not three beautiful women in bikinis, but I hope you can make an exception.” Locus held his arms open, releasing him so Felix could leave if he needed. After all this time, he’s not sure he would let him though.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking gay.” Felix grabbed either sides of Locus’ face with his hands pulled him in close to kiss him with all of the months of waiting backed up behind it. Felix squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed him, taking in a shaky breath as more of this felt real. Locus was here. Locus was with him. Locus wasn’t dead. Locus’ lips still carried that lingering taste of caramel and smoke with just a hint of amber.  All of the tiny pressures from Locus holding onto him as he captured his lips, starting to nip and bite at him hungrily, not wanting to let go in case he was dreaming again. He wasn’t dead.

“Hey, hey. Slow down, we have all night.” Locus pressed a few lingering kisses to Felix’s cheek as he assured him he was still here, fingers tracing tattoos and scars.

“I just don’t want you to disappear this time,” Felix said, his voice small, still gripping at Locus in an attempt to keep him as close as he could.

“This time?” Locus didn’t get an answer as Felix pulled him down onto the bed behind him, knees on either side of Felix’s hips. He bent down to kiss him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Felix, I don’t know what is it that you’re thinking, but I’m not going anywhere. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Felix sucks in a breath, shaking as he lets it out. “I don’t know. I don’t. I just know that every other time I’ve woken up, you aren’t here.” Felix’s fingers inched up the material of Locus’ sweater, brushing over his stomach. His hands didn’t wait for Locus to respond either, pushing the sweater off and kissing him again. He kissed him for every missed moment, for each time he couldn’t recently. He kissed him for each time he had missed him in the last several months, pulling him down and rocking his hips up into Locus’ as he tried to lose himself. Locus wasn’t dead.

“Felix.” Locus captured each of his hands and pinned them to the bed, lifting his hips slightly so he couldn’t rock up into him. “Stop it.”

“I just don’t want…” Felix laid there below him, shocked at being so emotionally raw with everything. He wanted to push him off, to leave to not deal with this on any level. He wanted to get out of there and forget he had ever come. He didn’t want to have to erase all the mourning he had done in hopes this was real and not some fever dream because he partied too hard again trying to forget. He also didn’t want to admit it. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what? There aren’t words for this.” Locus’ lips grazed his cheek as he leaned to whisper in his ear. “I know what we are.” Locus pulled himself off of Felix, fingertips lingering as he parted and let go of his hands. He made quick work of what clothing he had left, bending to help Felix out of his pants and taking a seat again on his lap after motioning for him to scoot up on the bed. Felix could smell him on the bed, that faint smell that he had clung to in his bunk with each PT shirt he managed to find left over on the _Staff of Charon_. The weight that settled on him, pushing his hips down as his mouth wrapped around him, making his hips buck upward into the wet heat around him. Felix whimpered under the fingers that touched him, over sensitizing his hips as Locus worked him over.

When Locus pulled off of his shaft with an audible pop, he climbed up his body, touching his shoulders, his hands, his face. Little reminders that Locus wasn’t dead. Locus was here. Locus was making him pant and writhe under him as he worked him up to show him how much he had missed him as well in the last few months.

Felix had zoned out enough that he had missed Locus leaning over to grab the bottle of lube, uncap it and apply enough to his shaft until Locus was sinking down onto him, enveloping him and making his eyes roll back. No one else had felt this good and no one else could compare. Locus hissed slightly, not entirely used to it after a while without. Felix’s hands found his hips, helping him along as he rode his lap, his breath hitching as he came back to the reality of the situation. Locus leaned down, kissing along his collarbone and up to his lips, not breaking it as he rocked his hips into him and breathed in the mewling gasps that Felix made under him. Locus grazing his teeth over Felix’s neck made him pause, thrusting up into Locus and hearing the man’s breath catch.

“Shit, so you’re really here,” Felix breathed in, snapping out of his haze. He pulled him close and rolled the pair on the bed. Felix caught Locus by surprise, grinning as he stared down at him. “In that case, I can’t let you have all the fun.” He wasted little time in hooking Locus’ knees over his elbows, his grin widening as he nibbled on his neck. Felix closed his eyes as his pace picked up. Locus wasn’t dead. Locus was here. Locus’ skin was on fire underneath his lips and he wasn’t going to let go.

Locus’ breath grew uneven at the pace Felix kept, reaching up to run his fingers through the mohawk that he had trimmed down in the recent months. He closed his eyes, still in awe that they had gotten back to this point after months of nothing. Locus clung to Felix, taking him in, hearing words none of them would admit to whispering.

Felix felt a sense of pride when Locus stiffened under him, not even needing a helping hand to spill his approval over his own stomach. The resulting tense muscles and pressure around Felix pulled him along, making him nip at his neck as he pushed himself to hold onto the feeling of being connected with him as long as he could. Felix pulled his arms out from under Locus’ legs, pulling him close from around Locus’ neck and kissing him softly.

“I’m just happy you’re actually here this time,” Felix said just above a whisper as the moonlight shifted in through the window.

“I’ll be here every time. I just needed to give you a reason to come look for me.” Locus’ hands brushed over his back as Felix pulled away, laying next to him and curling around him.

“I already have my reason to stay.”

 

 


End file.
